


In Pursuit Of The Hawkmoth

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Dark Lestrade, Dark Moriarty, Drama, M/M, Madness, Murder, Serial Killers, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	In Pursuit Of The Hawkmoth




End file.
